What Is Love?
by Suicidal Panda
Summary: Sora is not sure if he is gay. Will he turn to his half brother for help or someone else? And will it lead to love? Contains yoai and a whole lot of other stuff!O.o


_What Is Love?!_

_Chapter 1_

"Sora what the hell is your problem!GIVE IT THE FUCK BACK!" A silvered haired boy yelled as he chased his brother around the hall way and down a flight of stairs. "NEVER RIKU! This is awesome! Oh my god you did what?!" The brunette running out the back door as his brother followed. "SORA!!" Riku kept yelling but his little brother was to fast.

Suddenly Sora tripped in the backyard over something on the ground.( a/n I don't what the something is.) He feel ,but was still holding Riku's journal. _I'm so dead._ Sora looked kinda scared as his brother reached him and jumped on him. Riku punched Sora in the head and grabbed his Journal.

"What the hell! You didn't have to punch me! Asshole!"

"No one told you to touch my stuff! You ass munch!"

" What the hell Is going on out here?"

"Whats with the huge lump on Sora's head?!"

The boys fathers came out side to see what the hell was going on.

"Roxas! Axle! Riku hit me!"

"Hey you started this!" Riku glared at Sora

The two dads sighed " Riku tell us what happened."

"Sora went in my room and took my Journal while I was taking a shower. Then started running around the house and outside. Then he feel I punched him in the head and took back my journal."

" Sora what the hell is your problem? You know better than to touch Riku's stuff. Just for that you can spend the rest of the night in your room with out your games and computer or phone." Roxas told Sora.

"Are you for real you can't be!"

"Talk back again and it will be a month. Now go!" Roxas said in a stern voice.

Sora started to grumble and walk past them."Also you might want to get some ice for that extra head you have growing out of yours." Axle yelled to him.

"Also Riku If he does that again please don't make him grow another head." Axle told Riku "Fine dad." Riku said as he made his way back inside the house.

Riku walked back to his room and locked his bedroom door. His room was really nice and tightly. He had his desk with his laptop a few papers nice and neat next to it. I nice bed room set all black. His king sized bed had black,red ,and dark blue sheets and matching pillows. He flung his journal on the desk and laid on his bed.

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes._ Fuckings idiot. Always messing with me. Damn_- His thoughts cut off as he felt something warm on his lips. He's eyes flew open. He seen his brother kissing him. _What the fuck_ Sora Stopped kissing him and backed away from his bed. " What the fuck Sora!" Sora just smirked and left. Leaving a shocked and very confused Riku on his bed.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Sora was in his room laying down laughing on his bed. _That was fun! I love bothering Riku. I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably really shocked or something. Oh well. Sure it may seem wrong that I kissed my brother ,well half brother. Theres still part of him that is not my same blood. Hes Axels kid and I'm Roxas'. I just hope he doesn't take it serious! I don't like him like that I just like to poke fun at him in weird ways._

Just then Riku poked his head into Sora's room "Hey loser time for dinner."

"How about you just stay here and I'll have you for dinner."

"How about you fuck off and just come down to eat." Riku gave him the coldest glare he could muster.

"Fine don't have to get pissy now." Sora told him with a hint of anger.

Riku just smirked and left.

_Well doesn't he seem happy. Maybe I got him mad? Oh well!_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

After everyone was done eating their pizza.( a/n No one wanted to cook.) The two boys went back upstairs to their rooms while the other two were down stairs sitting on the sofa.

"You think theirs something wrong with them."Roxas asked Axle

"Na. Riku might still upset about Sora reading his stuff."Axle replied

"Also did you know Riku kept a journal?"

"No idea seem kinda like Sora's thing. I wonder what Sora read that got him so up set."

Axle moved close to his husband on the couch and leaned in and kissed him. He started to lick at Roxas bottom lip. Roxas gladly let him in. Axle's hands started to wonder up and down Roxas body. Suddenly he stopped and got up and walked to the stair. He turned around and gave him the cutest look he sould and said in the most inocent voice he could "Don't you wanna play with me." Once he said that they both went running up the stairs and slammed their bed room door shut.

Just then two rooms down. _Fuck their at it again now I'll never sleep. _Sora thought as he hide his head under the pillow.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Hey my lovely readers! Thankies so much for reading this story! Please review! All comments are welcomed good and bad comments ,but flames are just stupid! I also know this chapter kinda sucks ,but I promise it will get better! Thankies again to all readers!

XxRosexX


End file.
